The present invention is directed to a notepad system, and more particularly, to a notepad system for holding and dispensing various sized notepads.
Notepads are widely used to dispense sheet-like papers upon which reminders, notes, etc. can be written. Such notepads may be mounted to a backing sheet or notepad dispenser. However, most existing devices for holding and dispensing notepads do not provide a compact nesting arrangement. Furthermore, most existing devices are configured to receive notepads thereon in only a single configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact nesting arrangement for notepads, as well as a supporting means for receiving various sized notepads or writing tablets.